


Home, sweet home.

by VigridAnDrummond



Series: Opowieści Wiedźminskie [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigridAnDrummond/pseuds/VigridAnDrummond
Summary: Nowo upieczona wiedźminka Lukka w czasie wyprawy do domu rodzinnego.
Relationships: Original Witcher Character(s)/Original Witcher Character(s)
Series: Opowieści Wiedźminskie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159739
Kudos: 1





	Home, sweet home.

Powoli zapadał wieczór. Jeździec zbliżał się powoli południowym traktem do Wilczego Pola. Na szczycie pobliskiego pagórka wstrzymał wierzchowca, spoglądając bystro w stronę zabudowań. Przez chwilę obserwował krzątające się w ich pobliżu osoby: siwą kobietę przycinającą rosnące przy domu krzaki róży, dwóch młodzieńców pracowicie szczotkujących stojące w otwartej stajni konie, staruszkę, wygrzewającą się na przyzbie. 

Jeździec ściągnął wodze. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że ominie zabudowania szerokim łukiem, lecz po chwili wahania, zawrócił wierzchowca w lewo, kierując go wprost na podwórze. Jeden z pracujących przy koniach chłopaków zauważył intruza. Obaj przerwali pracę i wyszli przed budynek, łapiąc w ręce narzędzia, których mogliby użyć jako broni. Ich zachowanie zwróciło uwagę młodszej z kobiet, która zostawiła swoje dotychczasowe zajęcie. Stanęła wyprostowana i ocieniając dłonią oczy patrzyła w kierunku, z którego nadciągał przyjezdny. Zawołała coś w stronę otwartych drzwi dworku. Chwilę później w progu stanął postawny mężczyzna, pośpiesznie przypasując miecz. Jedynie staruszka siedziała bez ruchu wpatrując się bladymi oczami w przybysza.

Konny zatrzymał się na podwórzu koło studni, po czym zeskoczył z siodła. Był niewysokiego wzrostu, raczej szczupłej budowy ciała. Jego odzienie stanowiły płócienna koszula, bure portki i gruba przeszywanica. Na ramiona zarzucił ciemnoszary płaszcz, spięty pod szyją niewielką, metalową broszą. Wysokie do połowy łydki buty o wywiniętych na zewnątrz cholewkach dopełniały całości. Zza pleców wyglądała rękojeść dwuręcznego miecza, zaś za szerokim pasem, okalającym talię, zatknięty był piękny sztylet o rękojeści zwieńczonej parą wilczych łbów. Dolną część twarzy nieznajomego skrywała fantazyjnie zamotana ciemnoczerwona chusta, zaś nisko naciągnięty kaptur skutecznie skrywał resztę fizjonomii nieproszonego gościa. U siodła wierzchowca wisiały przytroczone zgrabny łuk i kołczan pełen smukłych strzał. 

\- Witajcie. Wyście Anzelm, panie? - zapytał przybysz nieco stłumionym głosem. - We Miodunce ludziska gadali, że tu dom właściciela tych włości. 

\- Jam jest. - Mężczyzna potaknął z dumą wskazując na zawieszony na piersi herbowy medalion przedstawiający wyjącego wilka na ciemnożółtym tle. – A kto pyta?

\- Noclegu szukam, dla siebie i konia. – przybysz zdawał się nie słyszeć pytania. - Droga przede mną jeszcze długa a Rdest wody, siana i wypoczynku potrzebuje. Mnie zresztą też nocleg w suchym miejscu się marzy.

Gospodarz zmarszczył lekko brwi. Przyjezdni nie byli tu mile widziani, szczególnie ci, którzy zdawali się ukrywać swą tożsamość, jak ten człowiek, który stał właśnie przed jego domem. W obecnych, niespokojnych czasach, niezwykle łatwo można było stracić dobytek i życie nawet, jeśli kto zbyt pochopnie ulegał zasadom gościnności. 

\- Obcych tu nam nie potrzeba! – zawołał jeden z młodzieńców. – Jedźcie lepiej w swoją stronę.

\- Edan ma rację! – drugi z chłopaków stanął w bojowej pozie wspierając się ostentacyjnie na trzymanych w ręku widłach. – Za wiele tu się hołoty kręci po okolicy. 

\- Koń wody potrzebuje. – powtórzył wolno nieznajomy. – Nie byłoby mnie tutaj, jeno że studnia wedle Kroci trupem skażona. Cuchnie tak, że pić się nie da. Mówi się w okolicy, że tu, w Wilczym Polu, prawi ludzie żyją... Jeśli miejsca dla nas nie staje, dozwólcie choć wierzchowca napoić i do bukłaka parę łyków naczerpać. Zapłacę.

Anzelm w pierwszym odruchu chciał przepędzić intruza, lecz coś w jego postawie i zachowaniu spowodowało, że po krótkim namyśle skinął potakująco głową.

\- Płacić nic nie trza. Wody spragnionemu odmówić, to jakby się o pomstę bogów dopraszać. Dach też się jakowyś znajdzie i dla zwierzęcia, i dla jego właściciela. Choćby ot tam, w stajni. Niebezpieczne czasy nastały, to i pilnować się musimy. Ledwie tydzień temu banda długouchych skurwieli rzekę przekroczyła. Z tamtej strony jedziecie, toście widzieli, co zostaje po przejściu tych parszywców.

Przybysz skinął głową i podprowadził strudzone zwierzę w stronę poidła. Mieszkańcy Wilczego Pola w milczeniu patrzyli, jak czerpie wodę i poi wierzchowca. 

\- Ojciec zbyt miętkie serce ma dla przybłędów! – rzucił Edan zapalczywie. – Rok ledwie minął, jak żeśmy przeklętego włóczęgę pod dach sprowadzili. I co z tego dobrego wynikło? Dziewkę nam wykradł, na śmierć i hańbę, Lu…

\- Milcz, smarkaczu! Ona sama się pohańbiła w chwili, kiedy przyszła jej do głowy ucieczka!

\- Boście ją siłą próbowali przymuszać…– wtrąciła milcząca do tej pory starucha.

\- Babka niech lepiej gębę trzyma zawartą! Trza wtedy było mutanta struć, jak żem gadała... – siwiejąca kobieta załkała zakrywając twarz fartuchem. - Oni tylko jeno potrafią, mamić ludzi i kraść dzieci! 

Nieznajomy w milczeniu przyglądał się tej scenie. Poklepał Rdesta po końcu odtroczył od łęku siodła spory bukłak i bez pośpiechu zanurzył go w studni. Po chwili ponownie siedział w siodle.

\- Bywajcie zdrowi! Dalej, Rdest!

\- Coście, panie, zdanie tak nagle zmienili? – zapytał zdumiony Anzelm, podchodząc bliżej. – Dopiero co żeście gadali, żeście zdrożeni…

Jeździec nachylił się ku niemu. Mężczyzna cofnął się gwałtownie, gdy z wnętrza kaptura jasno błysnęły niesamowite oczy. Prawe, zielonobrązowe wyglądało zupełnie normalnie, lewe zaś lśniło niespotykanym w naturze odcieniem błękitu i fioletu. Mutant!

\- Nagle, nie wiedzieć czemu, naszła mnie ochota, by ruszać w drogę. – rzucił wiedźmin z wyraźnym szyderstwem w głosie. – A co do tego, co umiemy robić oprócz kradzieży dzieciaków to rzeknę wam tylko, że te ścierwojady, co się przy Kroci zalęgły, już nikomu wadzić nie będą. Jeno trza by trupy z wody wywlec i pogrześć, albo spalić. Ale to już nie moja praca. Podziękowań nie czekam. Kto by dziękował złodziejowi dzieci?

Odprowadzany ponurymi spojrzeniami mieszkańców cmoknął na konia, ruszając stępa na północ. Staruszka uniosła się z trudem ze swego siedziska. Wyciągnęła sękatą dłoń w stronę przejeżdżającego mutanta i cichym, drżącym głosem zapytała.

\- Widziałeś może Lukkę? Rok mija jak ją, Prawem Niespodzianki, jako zapłatę pobrali. Żywa jest? Zdrowa?...

Wiedźmin wstrzymał wierzchowca i wlepił rożnobarwne ślepia w pomarszczoną twarz. Przez chwilę trwał w bezruchu, potem z szybkością błyskawicy pochylił się w stronę starowiny. Coś zalśniło srebrzyście w słońcu. Zatoczyła się lekko w tył, kiedy ich dłonie zetknęły się na krótki moment. W następnym momencie mutant wbił pięty w boki Rdesta i pogalopował w stronę ciemniejącego w oddali boru.

Przerażony Anzelm rzucił się w stronę chwiejącej się kobieciny. 

\- Co ci to? Skrzywdził cię?

\- Nnie... – wyszeptała wpatrując się martwym wzrokiem w malejącą w oddali postać.

Rozwarła palce i na ziemię wysunął się srebrny łańcuszek, na który nanizany był mały wisior, bliźniaczo podobny do tego, który lśnił na piersi Anzelma. 

***********************************************************************

Kilka dni później, o zachodzie słońca samotny jeździec dotarł do celu swojej podróży. Ponure zamczysko rozpierało się dumnie na szczycie wysokiej góry o gęsto porośniętych, stromych zboczach. Wygodna droga prowadziła na szczyt, aż do łukowato wysklepionej kamiennej bramy. Po obu jej stronach wisiały chorągwie z wyobrażeniem wilczych łbów. Zmęczony koń wolnym krokiem wszedł na podwórzec twierdzy. Na kamiennych schodniach siedziała, młoda, ciemnowłosa kobieta w męskim stroju, sącząc trunek z glinianego kubka. Na widok przybysza podniosła się, kładąc ostrzegawczo dłoń na głowni miecza.

Wiedźmin zatrzymał wierzchowca, zsunął chustę i odrzucił w tył kaptur płaszcza, odsłaniając jasne, krótkie włosy zawadiacko nastroszone nad czołem, na kształt koguciego grzebienia oraz kobiecą twarz o wysokich kościach policzkowych. 

\- Lukka, niech skonam! A ty skąd się tutaj wzięłaś? Czy nie miałaś przypadkiem być na szlaku z Gedyminem? – Ryknęła na cały głos Linda, zbiegając ze stopni. 

\- KOŚCI!!! PATRZCIE, CO TEŻ KOT PRZYTARGAŁ!!!

Na podwórzu zrobiło się tłoczno i głośno. Kobieta zeskoczyła z siodła, wpadając wprost w rozwarte ramiona towarzyszy. W drzwiach zamku pojawiła się wysoka postać. Svar spojrzał surowo na młodych wiedźminów, po czym wolno ruszył w stronę Lukki. Tłum zamilkł i rozstąpił się robiąc przejście Wielkiemu Mistrzowi. Ten przyjrzał się uważnie wierzchowcowi i zmęczonej twarzy dziewczyny, po czym rzucił krótko.

\- Konia napoić i nakarmić. Ty masz pół klepsydry na zebranie się do kupy i posiłek. Potem chcę usłyszeć, co się wydarzyło. – pociągnął znacząco nosem. – Tfu! Może jednak wpierw się odmocz, bo ścierwojady zaczną się złazić.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wszedł do wnętrza. Adepci na wyścigi rzucili się do wierzchowca a Kości otoczyły wiedźminkę zwartą grupą, prowadząc ją do Sali Wspólnej. Linda kroczyła tuż obok, gadając bez przerwy.

\- Gdzieżeś ty się szlajała, bulwo? Chodź, wyglądasz jakby troll wytarł sobie tobą rzyć. Głodnaś? Zaraz coś się dla ciebie znajdzie. Ej, tam, który! Miodu podać, jeno żywo! Ale Svar był zły... A widziałaś ten złodziejski uśmiech Petre? Masz teraz przegwizdane... Ty to zawsze wdepniesz w jakieś łajno.

Lukka siadła ciężko na ławie. Zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko, rozluźniając powoli obolałe mięśnie. W jej głowie kołatała się tylko jedna myśl.

\- „Kaer Tiele... Nareszcie w domu...”


End file.
